My Heart Goes Out
by Tee-bone
Summary: Trixie is mysteriously killed one night but is sent back to earth to fulfill her true destiny. She is now a ghost and can do whatever she pleases. she goes to Abbey Road Studios to see the Beatles record and for some strange reason George is the only one who can see her. What will happen when they fall in love but can't be together! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**hey, a new story! I really need to just finish the ones I've started but I have a mind of my own! ;) So this is based off of a somewhat true story (my own somewhat true story I might add) and i thought it would be cool to use that experience. **

**If you would like a cameo or if you have any ideas for any of my stories PM ME! That's all for now PLEASE REVIEW! 8}**

* * *

Trixie laid on her bed looking around the semi dark room. She gasped when she saw eyes looking at her from her supply cabinet. She walked towards it slowly then swung the door open and jumped back. "Just a hot glue gun." She mumbled climbing back in bed. She laid there looking around the room, the people on her posters seemed to be closing in on her. She flipped over on her stomach so she wouldn't have to look at them anymore. Then she saw two shiny, black eyes staring up at from behind the bed, she squealed then realized it was a Teddy bear.

"What has gotten in to me?!" She said aloud to fill the eerie silence. "Why do I feel so paranoid?!"

"I don't know." She heard a voice say she whipped around to see a man standing her room. She has never seen him before, he pulled out a knife. She screamed as she felt the pain piercing her chest then everything went black.

_**Trixie's POV**_

"What happened?!" I jumped up off the floor, it looked like I was surrounded by prism-y light yet somehow I was standing on it. Then a man, who seemed to just be glowing light, walked up to me out of nowhere. He just smiled kindly like he knew everything in the world and the answers to all my problems. He never moved his mouth but it was like I heard him in my head.

"Trixie, you will be going back to earth soon because you have yet to fulfill your destiny. You have left something undone, unchanged and you must fix it." Then everything disappeared in the blink of an eye and I was lying on the floor of my bedroom. There were policemen and people walking through my house and looking at things. Then I looked over to a man bending over my dead body. I screamed at the horrid sight but nobody seemed to hear me. I got up in people's faces and I screamed in their ears nothing seemed to work. Finally I picked up a vase and smashed it on the floor. Everyone looked at the vase curiously then looked around the room and went back to their little tasks. I walked over to the mirror and I didn't see myself in it, I'm a ghost!

I left my house feeling very strange. I soon found that people could just walked right through me but if I grabbed them or something like that I was actually holding them but they couldn't see anything. I probably freaked out a lot of people. I then started to realize how fun this could be. I could go anywhere and do anything I wanted and nobody could stop me or hurt me or anything! I wondered if maybe I could fly but I sort of chickened out. I continued walking down the street and soon I passed abbey road studios. I stopped and smiled, the Beatles are probably in there! It would be like my own private concert and they wouldn't even know I was there! I could just walk right in and no one would be the wiser!

I walked right through the door, past the secretary and into a recording room. Lucky me I didn't have to check the other ones this was it Paul and John were sitting right there! I got closer and finally convinced myself to sit down next Paul. Then he stopped what he was doing and looked around the room with a weird look on his face.

" 'ey John?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have that creepy feeling?"

"What's that supposed to mean, macca?!" John chuckled.

"Nothin'." Paul went back to tuning his bass as Ringo walked in.

" 'ello lads!"

" 'ey Ringo." Paul and John muttered at the same time. They finished getting set up when George finally walked in, he was probably my favorite. It wouldn't be long before they would start recording!

"Paul, why'd yuh bring your girlfriend 'ere?" George stared at me, he could see me! He turned around to get out his guitar.

"What are you talking 'bout?!" Paul looked up at George like he was crazy.

George turned back around. "That girl sitting righ-" he stopped. I had gotten up and hidden behind some equipment.

"Haha Georgie's imagining birds! Getting lonely boy?!" John laughed and George frowned.

How come George is the only one who can see me?


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie's POV

I walked back to the middle of the room and stared at George curiously. He stared back but he looked a bit scared. I walked up to him and sat down in front of him, staring up in awe. He turned pale as he looked down at me.

"You ok George?" Ringo asked, sounding concerned.

"I think I need to go home." George stood up carefully.

"But we have to make these recordings!" John said aggravated.

"I don't know John, he looks pretty bad. I'll drive him home really quick you two get started." Ringo said standing up as well.

"Yeah Ringo, 'cause we can totally do that!"

Ringo took George out to his car and they left. I ran trying to keep up but it was practically impossible even though I was running through everything. George stared back at me terror twisting his face.

George's POV

I watched as the strange girl ran after me just running through everything! It must be a ghost, but who would want to haunt me?! I'm a nice guy! Right?! After a while the girl was gone, I guess she couldn't keep up. I tried to think if I had ever seen her before but my mind drew a blank. Ringo was quiet the whole ride, I could tell he was worried about me, heck! I'm worried about me!

We finally reached my house and I collapsed on the couch.

"Can I do anything for yuh, mate?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna take a nap, eat some soup." I shrugged.

"Ok, well call me if you need anything and I'll be checking in on yuh."

Ringo left and I watched him drive down the street. For a long time I just looked out the window and it wasn't long before I saw the ghost girl jogging up the street! I panicked slightly, I had no idea what to do or how to defend my self if she should get mad or anything. I contemplated calling the studio but they'd just think I'm going mad! I knew it would only be a matter of seconds till she would walk through that door. Yet when she did it took me off guard. She stood there for a minute and smiled, she was very pretty. In fact she was too pretty! Wasn't that the way it always was?! One minute she's a beautiful bird and the next she's a hideous skeleton hag!

"Hello George." She said softly, her voice had a musical sound to it. "I'm sorry if I frightened you earlier. I didn't know anyone could see me." She looked down at her hands for a second.

"It's ok." I squeaked out, it sounded odd and high pitched. She giggled slightly.

"There's no need to be afraid. I'm Trixie by the way." She extended her hand to me and I looked at it cautiously.

"How can I shake your hand?"

She giggled. "Like this!" She grabbed my hand shook it, it was almost like holding a real hand except hers was much colder. I started to feel more relaxed and we sat down on the couch and started talking, just about everything about each other. When Ringo called I realized it had gotten very late.

"Hey George, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, I think I'll be fine."

"Ok then, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and looked at Trixie, she seemed nervous about something. "Is something wrong?"

"Um, well, I just kind of became a ghost this morning and so I don't know if I need to do something or go somewhere now that its late or what... I guess I would go back to my house but the police were there and my bo- I mean, I just don't really want to go back there."

"Ok then, you can stay here I guess. I've never been a ghost before so... yeah..." we both chuckled. "So, are you tired? Or do ghosts not sleep?..."

"Yeah I'm kind of tired so I guess ghosts need sleep too. I guess I'll just have to figure it all out." She smiled, it was a pretty smile.

"I-I can help you, if you want." She smiled even bigger and then I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

George's POV

The next morning when I walked into the living room I saw Trixie sleeping on the couch. She looked cute asleep. She seemed just like a normal person except, well, more transparent. It wasn't long though before she woke up.

"Good morning sleepy head!" I shouted and grinned. She sat up and rubbed the corners of her eyes. I heard her mumble something about 'not a dream'. "Are you hungry?" I sat down next to her.

"Um, yeah, I guess..."

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, I guess it's all just starting to sink in..."

"What, the ghost thing? How long have you been a ghost anyway?"

"Since yesterday."

"Oh! Well what happened?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that there was a strange man in my house and then he stabbed me I think..."

"That's horrible! You were murdered yesterday?!"

"Yeah, I bet Gemma's sick over it..."

"Who's Gemma?"

"She's my best friend, practically my sister! I hope she doesn't take it too badly but there isn't much chance of that."

"Do you have any family?"

"I guess I would have to wouldn't I?" She smirked. "Well my mother died when i was young, father was an alcoholic and my brother was an idiot, they say every family has one."

I chuckled. "And why do you say that?"

She laughed. "Well I don't know why other people say it but my brother is just sort of messed up, always getting into trouble, stealing and drinking and such... that's why I went with my best friend Gemma to Liverpool. I've lived here ever since and I never looked back, I never heard from either of them so..."

"Yeah, I understand."

"So anyway, do you think we could go to Gemma's house and make her feel better? Because I mean, she most likely can't see me but she can see you. Would you do it? Please?"

"Sure." I said not really thinking about what I was going to have to do. I George Harrison have to go to some strange girl's house, console her, tell her I talked to the ghost of her best friend and that she shouldn't be sad. Plus other things of that nature, I'm going to be thrown in the mad house for sure!


	4. Chapter 4

George's POV

After breakfast which was a strange ordeal we got in my car and she tried to direct me to Gemma's house. There was a lot of "oh, wait turn here! Great now we have to turn around!" And "oh...sorry you were right we should have turned there...sorry..." so it took us like an hour to figure out how to get from my house to Gemma's when really it could have been a short fifteen to twenty minutes. To tell the truth I was really dreading this little venture but I don't know, just something about Trixie made me want to do anything for her. I slowly pulled into Gemma's drive way and got out of the car. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After about five minutes a girl with messy brown hair answered the door. Her face was tear-stained and it looked like she had just gotten out of bed. She looked at me halfheartedly for a second then her eyes widened.

"Your George Harrison!" She croaked then cleared her throat. I put on a large fake smile because I really didn't know what to do. "Um, do you want to come in?!" She stammered slightly.

"Yes, please." I followed the girl into her small house and she told me to sit down.

"Make yourself at home, I'll just be a minute!"

She stumbled quickly into the bedroom and I looked over to Trixie who smiled and gave me a thumbs up. When she came back in she had changed into some nicer clothes and fixed her hair. She was a fairly pretty girl but I bet she'd look nicer with a smile. She walked in and sat down right on top of Trixie. I gasped then Trixie just stood up and walked to another chair.

"So, um, why are you here?" Gemma said finally.

"Well, erm, you see, I heard about your loss... and... I just wanted to tell you that... you shouldn't be sad because, I know that, she isn't in pain and she's happy where she is now, and she wouldn't want you to stay sad. And- oh! Great! I'm late for-" I looked over to Trixie.

"Take her with you! Get her out of the house! Going to the studio should take her mind off of things!" I turned back to Gemma who had tears running down her cheeks.

"Tell you what. Why don't you come with me to the studio?"

"Oh my gosh! Really?!"

"Yeah, come on. I'm running late though so you can just ride with me." Her mouth hung open slightly as she followed me out to the car. I made sure Trixie was in the back before I started off toward the studio. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do.

Trixie's POV

I could tell George was very uncomfortable talking to Gemma but after a minute his heart seemed to be a little more into it. I felt a little odd like I was the worlds weirdest third wheel. I really didn't think about how the other Beatles would react to George bringing some random girl to the studio but they didn't seem too happy. Well all except Ringo. It was rather amusing watching him try to get her to sit next to him, he totally liked her.

"Hey George!" George snapped his head up and looked at me. "Get Ringo to ask her out! I can tell he likes her anyway but that would be perfect! Please!" I smiled my best smile and George frowned but he still convinced Ringo to ask her out. Of course it took him a while to convince him that she and George weren't already going out and that she wasn't some horrid girl that George was just trying to dump on him. It was totally fun being a fly on the wall... hmm... fly!... there I go again thinking about the possibility of flying! I finally decided to stand up on a chair and jump off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw George's eyes widen, as I jumped off the chair his face twisted in terror. He leapt over to catch me and let out some sort of yell. I of course just fell right through him and my face became acquainted with the floor. Everyone in the room stared at George liked he was either insane or having some sort of attack.

"I'm ok!" I assured him quickly and he seemed to relax a bit. Me and my bright ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! sorry it's been so long but i've been really busy lately. i'm sorry this one is rather short but i have more time to work my stories now so they will hopefully get better. oh! and my cameo offer is still going so if you want one just PM me. ;)**

* * *

When Trixie said she was ok I stood up straight and slowly turned to looked at the lads. Mouths hanging opened and eyebrows lifted, I wasn't surprised when this finally came out of their mouths.

"Hey George, are you feeling alright?" Said John.

"Yeah, because you've been acting very strange lately." Said Paul.

"Maybe we should go to a doctor?" Said Ringo.

"No, I'm fine! I'm not mad! Alright?!"

"Keep your shirt on Georgie, no one said yeh was!" John said, sitting back down. "Besides, rehearsal's over." He put his guitar in it's case and left the room without another word. I was usually mad when he acted like he didn't care about anything but right now I was loving that trait.

"George, why don't you go home? I'll take Gemma back to her place, ok?"

"Fine, whatever..." I mumbled and motioned for Trixie to follow me. Ringo looked at my gesture oddly and watched me as I left the studio.

Gemma's POV

I followed Ringo out to his car, I couldn't believe what happened to me today! Well, the past couple of days for that matter. The car ride was quiet, as Ringo appeared to be thinking about something. Then I started thinking about Trixie. She was my best friend and because of her home life she was at my house a lot and when my parents decided to move back to London I thought I would never see her again. But then my parents got custody of her and she came with us. My father died about two years ago and that's when we decided we would go ahead and get our own places. It wad a real blow to lose her, I can't think of anybody who would want to kill her. She's, was, a really nice girl. The only person I can think of is her brother if he's even still alive or not in jail. She was their only steady flow of cash because her dad couldn't keep a job and her brother was a crook because he couldn't do anything else, he was totally messed up! He even still sucked at that... I started to feel anger pulsing through me and I gripped the car handle tightly, turning my knuckles white.

"Are you ok Gemma?" Ringo finally spoke as he looked at my red face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I grumbled quickly.

"George told me about your friend. Trixie right?"

"Yeah..." then I finally busted out in tears. Ringo frowned and pulled the car over.

"I'm sorry Gemma! I shouldn't have said anything!" We got out of the car and he held me for a while and rubbed my back while I cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ringo, I'm just not coping with it all that well."

"Why don't you come stay at my house tonight. I don't want to leave you alone like this."

"Thank you Ringo."

"My pleasure." We got back in the car and headed towards his house.

John's POV

"I have to say Paul. I think Georgie's losing it."

"It sure seems that way. Maybe all the screaming fans and people trying to attack him have made him just snap?"

"I think we should 'take him out somewhere' but really sneak him into the doctors office." I grinned.

"Do you really think that will work, John?"

"Who knows!"

"Ok then, you get it all set up and I will help you do it. For George."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi and for those of you who don't read "It's Now or Never" (you should! (: ) I will repeat my message, mostly. I will now be trying to update at least once a week (it will probably be on Mondays). also I have two awesome original stories on and i would love it if you read them! :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**(sorry it's a little short)**_

* * *

_**Trixie's POV**_

"Hello John, what brings you here?" George said, opening the door.

"I was just passing by." John grinned.

"Since when do you just pass things by?" George grinned and raised an eyebrow.

I walked up behind George to see who it was, it was John. I wonder what he's doing here? George looked back at me, I just smiled at him.

"Do you have a friend in there or something?" John asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it like that." George mumbled slightly.

"Well anyway, the real reason I came over was, that, Paul wanted us to meet him at some place so I thought I'd just pick you up."

I'm not sure why but I felt uneasy about this. Something wasn't right.

"Yeah I guess." George grabbed his coat and made a slight motion for me to follow. John looked at him funnily before getting in the car. I just barely was able to get in the back of the car before they drove off. After a while I noticed George started to frown. The car slowed down and I saw Paul standing there in disguise. We were in front of an office building.

"What are we doing here?" I asked George.

"I don't know." He whispered back. John looked at him out the corner of his eye. Then we all got out of the car and followed Paul to the elevator. Once inside George finally started asking questions.

"Ok, what are we doing here?" George looked at John and Paul.

"It's for your own good mate." Paul said carefully.

"What?! Oh! I know what this is! And I'm not crazy!" The doors opened and George tried to bolt but John and Paul grabbed him and dragged him to one of the offices. I started to go in but then I felt like maybe I shouldn't. I seem to he causing a lot of problems for him. I really like George but maybe it would be best if I just... disappeared.

* * *

_**Gemma's POV**_

Ringo's house so cool and he's so nice! In a way it almost seemed like it was thanks to Trixie that we're together. The next morning he dropped me off at my house and we have a date for Friday night! I can't wait!

When Friday night came around and I was getting ready the doorbell rang. I opened the door but there was nobody there. I started to close the door but it wouldn't. Almost like something was holding it open. I started to feel nervous maybe even scared. Then it was suddenly gone and the door closed. When I turned around something grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen. I screamed and tried to pull away but it was no use! Then what ever it was let go and I saw the pen on the counter start writing on it's own on the pad sitting there.

Gemma, this is Trixie. Yes, I am a ghost but I just didn't know what to do. You'll never believe it but I've been staying with George Harrison. He can see me and I know you can see this moving right now so don't be scared. I was murdered as you probably know and I was sent back to earth as a ghost because I have to fulfill my destiny before I can rest in peace. Can you help me? Ever since I left George I've felt so lonely.

"Trixie!" I shouted and then I fainted.

I woke up to Ringo bending over me looking worried. When he saw my eyes open he looked so relieved.

"Gemma are you ok?! How long have you been unconscious?!" He helped me to sit up then I looked over at the clock.

"Just for a few minutes." I said, my voice sounding like sandpaper.

"What happened?" He said quietly.

"I don't really remember." I mumbled.

"Ok, well, why don't we just hang out here and go out some other night. We can order something." Ringo smiled kindly.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I'm sorry I ruined your evening." I said sadly.

"Nonsense! I just want to spend time with you! Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, a little." I smiled at him fondly.

"Ok then, I'll order some pizza and you pick out a movie. Sound good, love?"

"Sounds great."


	7. Chapter 7

**hey i'm sorry this chapter is shorter then i remembered it being but i decided to post it anyway. i have the layout for the next part though so it shouldn't be too long before a lot of cool stuff starts happening! 8)**

* * *

_**Trixie's POV**_

I sat in Gemma's kitchen for a while, feeling sort of bad for what happened. Then I left her and Ringo alone and went for a walk down the street. I felt like crying but I was holding it back. Then I stopped.

"What are you doing Trixie?! Cry if you want! Shout and scream at the top of your lungs! It doesn't matter anymore!" I started sobbing and I just sat down in the middle of the road.

What I'm I trying to hide? The fact that I love George? That I've truly fallen for every little thing about him but we can't be together because I'm dead! I would give anything to be alive with him, it just feels right!

Then suddenly I felt odd, I looked up and in the distance I thought I saw the glowing man I saw when I first died. He seemed to wink at me and then he disappeared.

To be alive with George, is that my true destiny? I can't believe it!

I suddenly felt overjoyed and I chuckled to myself.

One lucky girl and she had to die.

I jumped and started running back to the doctors office, I think I have a plan!

* * *

_**George's POV**_

I don't know how but somehow I was able to get away from John and Paul. As soon as the elevator doors opened I bolted down the street. Trying to get as far away as possible. Then I realized that Trixie had disappeared, were could she have gone? And why? I slowed down as a sad feeling washed over me. Why would she just leave? I thought that maybe- it wouldn't matter anyway. There's no way we could be together, could that be why? But what if she doesn't feel the same? I just can't lose her like this! I suddenly felt like something was crushing me and I felt like crying. Maybe I am going crazy?

* * *

_**Trixie's POV**_

I finally made it back to the office building in time to Paul and John getting back in their car but grove wasn't there. I wanted to run up to them and grab them by the shirt collar and shout "what have you done with my George?!" That's funny, my George. I was trying to decide whether to go inside the building or look down the street when I saw George across the street covering his face and walking in the direction of Gemma's house. I ran across the street as a large truck passed through me and is creaked even though nothing happened it was still scary! George looked up when he heard the scream and when he saw me his face lit up.

"If I could I would hug you ring now!" He said smiling.

"If you could, I would let you." I smiled back. "George, I'm sorry for running off. I guess I just felt like I was ruining your life but now I know how we can fix this!"

"What?! How? You're a ghost." George's face drooped slightly.

"Just come with me!" George followed me as I ran down the street.


End file.
